


Wilt

by Srarticuno



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Trio, Lots of Angst, Platonic Hanahaki, Revelation Route, Super Nohrio Bros: Marxio & Leoigi Supersad Saga, Xander Trio, gender-ambiguous Corrin, if I ever make a collection for Nohr bros fics that last tag will definitely be the title, is that a thing? well I guess it is now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srarticuno/pseuds/Srarticuno
Summary: Four legendary weapons, split between two kingdoms, brought together by a fifth; so the stories say that the bonds between the wielders bring each champion together to grant them the strength to slay a god. Only the tales of their might have survived the passing generations, as few have ever witnessed how intricate the bonds between two champions can be. Now, Prince Leo learns all of it the hard way, suffering a fatal side-effect of Brynhildr that leaves him coughing up petals. The connection between Brynhildr and Siegfried must be properly restored, or else Leo will face an untimely end.(Gift fic for my wonderful friend who helped me hatch the idea in the first place.)





	1. Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NebulousDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousDream/gifts).



> Before we get into it, I want to make it clear that this is NOT an incest fic. I'd hope that the tags would make that clear, but I want to reiterate that just in case someone overlooks them. A ship or two might be mentioned, but for the most part, I'll be focusing on the brotherly relationship between Xander and Leo.
> 
> The first chapter is mostly backstory and me tying the disease into canon. I'm kind of worried that it's bland, but if I kept rewriting it over and over again, I'd never publish it. So, if I ever decide to rewrite it, I'll put a note... somewhere. With that said, enjoy!

The disease hadn’t taken hold right away when Leo was first granted Brynhildr. No symptoms arose for more than a year, and he hadn’t a clue that anything was wrong at all. It was only during an argument with his brother that it all went to hell, some angry spitting of words that neither could recall. All that Leo remembered from that day was how Xander snapped at him, shouted something about how Leo had no right to question his authority, when a sharp twist in his chest screamed at him to run for the bathroom. “I’m going to be sick,” he remembers whining quietly, dashing out of the room not long afterwards, cursing his weakness as he let loose his feelings into the toilet. That was the first time he looked down to see flower petals and blood.

Leo resolved never to tell Xander about it. Certainly not his father, either, because he refused to be separated from Brynhildr even if this sickness was caused by his tome. Placing the blame on Brynhildr, a legendary spellbook primarily used to summon plants, would make the most sense, after all. But the idea of being separate from it, especially when he’d only just been granted some sort of purpose upon receiving it a year prior… The prince didn’t even want to entertain the idea, to even breach the surface of returning to being completely useless as he had been before. He would find a cure on his own, using the very pages of the tome that ailed him as the crux of his research.

For years, Leo managed to keep it a secret, until Elise caught him one night as he got sick in the foyer. He tried to clean the petals away before she called out to him, at which point the prince quickly changed his approach. “I wanted to surprise you, but I guess that won’t work now. A shame, really. It would have been a lovely surprise.”

“Don’t lie to me, Leo!” Elise huffed, cheeks round with the force of her pout. “You didn’t have all of that a minute ago! Is something wrong with Brynhildr?”

“I…” Leo’s gaze cast to the floor, and he found that he could no longer lie to his sister. “I don’t know. It wasn’t always like this. I don’t think anyone cast a curse on me, either…”

“What do you mean?” Elise’s eyes shine with worry as she looks up at her big brother. “I thought you were just having trouble controlling it! Leo, what happened…?”

“I…” No use hiding it now. Leo sighs, but relents. “I’ve been coughing up flower petals. And blood. I’ve never heard of this before, I… I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh, Leo…” Elise’s lip quivers a bit at the thought of her brother suffering so.

“You can’t tell anyone about it,” the prince quickly adds. “You mustn’t. Father will take Brynhildr away, and… perhaps treat me as if I’ve failed him. You understand, don’t you, sister?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Frustrated tears gather at the edges of Elise’s eyes, but she manages to keep them from falling. Quiet settles between them as she stares down at the petals. White, with gently pointed tips… Wait. “Hey, are those… the petals of a Christmas rose?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Leo admits. “Flowers aren’t my forte, they’re yours. Why, is… Is it poisonous?” Perhaps that toxic property would be related to why the petals ailed him? He’s really just shooting in the dark, but any theory is better than slowly dying without a clue as to why.

“I mean, kinda, it’ll make you all itchy and cause swelling…” Elise’s eyes narrow. “But that’s not what I’m trying to say. It represents anxiety!”

“Anxiety…?” Leo frowns. “Couldn’t it just be a coincidence?”

“Maybe, but what if it isn’t?” The princess kneels down and takes one of the petals, rubbing it between her fingers. “Have you ever coughed up different kinds of flowers before?”

“Yes,” Leo admits. “I remember coughing up something curly and purple the first time it happened.”

“Then there has to be a reason for it! And if it’s related to what you’re feeling, I bet that’s it!” Elise nods to herself, proud of her deduction skills. “Why don’t you tell me what you cough up next, and I can tell you what it means? Then we can solve it together!”

Her enthusiasm and sincerity warms Leo’s heart. If only for a moment, he has hopes that they might be able to break whatever spell has taken hold of him. That maybe this wasn’t a death sentence, and they could make something positive out of something so terrible.

Leo should be old enough to know that hope is a useless thing. He studies harder, grows stronger, saves one retainer and begrudgingly employs another. Hope has done nothing to stop the pain in his chest, the blood dripping between his fingers as he holds back a mouthful of petals. It is his curse, he decides, an ill fate tied to the wielder of Brynhildr, a deadly secret kept by the champions of the sacred tome. If he dies… Well, Nohr will still have Xander. Nothing of true value will be lost. If his father ever needs another prince, King Garon can just have his way with another concubine.

He doesn’t catch on to the source of his illness until Corrin abandons Nohr and Hoshido all at once, and he’s left in Castle Krakenburg with his brother and father. Leo walks with Xander, arguing over their father, over whether or not he’s turned into something less than human. The subject of the king has always been impossible to breach with the eldest prince, because Xander always had some reason to believe his father over everyone else. Leo knew this, but he had to at least try to sway his brother’s opinion and help him escape from King Garon’s brainwashing.

And Xander responded predictably, yelling and berating him as he demanded that Leo not betray his king and country. And Leo immediately grew very, very ill.

It took all of his will to bow out of the conversation and dash away before Xander could witness his illness. Leo clutched his knees and coughed, tears stinging at his eyes as the petals forced their way out of his body. Everything suddenly made sense. Leo thinks back to the other times he’d been sick, when he’d coughed up flowers of jealousy seeing Xander train Corrin in the way of the sword, when he’d asked Xander for a hug after he’d given one to Elise and received a non-committal reply, when they had camped after marching together and Leo watched Xander shiver alone beneath an old oak tree until the petals refused to be held back any longer. And Leo thought back to the first time he grew ill, because the petals that came out this time were the same as they were that day, except now he finally knew what they were and what they meant.

Purple hyacinth. A flower given to beg for forgiveness.

Even when Xander finally decided to give Corrin’s army a chance, Leo kept his illness to himself. He thought he might be able to come clean, but his fear of rejection would seize him before he could. There was no remaining worry that his father might take Brynhildr away from him, but Xander may do so instead. Leo isn’t sure if that’s a risk he wants to take. Brynhildr is killing him, but would he truly be living without it, without the purpose it gives him? And what if his illness becomes even worse if he ever gives it up? No, it’s just too uncertain. Leo couldn’t bear to part with it, not for any reason.

Part of Leo had hoped that the end of the war would bring about some sort of event that would cure him. If anything, he’s gotten worse. He excuses himself regularly, to the point where he almost doesn’t bother talking to his companions anymore, much less his siblings. Elise is the only reason why he hasn’t pulled away completely. She tries so hard to help, aids his research, gives him lists of things that could possibly be related to his disease. If it weren’t for his sister, Leo might have given up and locked himself away on his deathbed.

Despite his tenacity, Leo knew he couldn’t keep his act up forever; he was bound to slip up eventually, for his body to force the petals out in front of someone that shouldn’t see them. He had hoped it would be one of his retainers. Ah… Hope. What a useless thing.

They argue over the tiniest of things, now that Xander is preparing to become king. Political relations with Valla, the increase or decrease of security measures, what to wear… The more they fought, the more ill Leo became, and one day, he couldn’t hold it back long enough. He tried to excuse himself, but the petals blew into his mouth before he could properly form the words. Blood dripped between his fingers, trickling smoothly over his knuckles. Leo’s fear gripped him more intensely than the pain, seeing Xander’s concern, watching his brother reach out for him, pulling the hand away from his mouth…

Leo coughed blood-covered petals all over Xander’s dress shirt.


	2. Marigold

Xander had never run so quickly in his life. With Leo tucked safely into his arms, he dashed to the infirmary, refusing to stop for any reason whatsoever, trampling maids and soldiers alike. He’s gentle as he sets Leo down on the nearest cot, but harsh and demanding with his words: “I need our best healers! _Now!_ ”

 

Leo doesn’t know how to tell Xander that this isn’t the first time it happened, so he lays there and allows the healers to work on him. Even Elise is called down, and she sends Leo a knowing, worried glance as she sets to work on him, too. The magic curls into his system and eases the ache in his lungs, but Leo knows that the illness is still upon him. Elise had already tried this many times before.

 

“Is he all right?” Xander feels twitchy, watching his brother being nursed by Nohr’s finest clerics. Leo’s eyes haven’t closed, so he assumes that’s a good sign.

 

“Big brother… Umm…” Elise looks like she might cry, and she’s biting her lip desperately. “Leo’s been sick like this for years.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Immediately, the crown prince turns to his brother, hurt flashing in his eyes. “And neither of you told anyone?!”

 

“I’m not a baby,” Leo hisses. “I can take care of myself. I-“

 

“This isn’t about your age, Leo!” Xander snaps back, cutting him off. “This is the worst illness I’ve ever seen! What were you thinking, keeping this from me?! You could have died!”

 

“Oh, so _now_ you suddenly care about me, when I’m at death’s door!” Leo sits upright, clutching at the sheets, eyes narrowed. “Had I known it would take a near-death experience to get you to care, maybe I would have laced my own supper with arsenic!”

 

Xander clenches his jaw to force down words he knows he’ll regret. It isn’t fair of Leo to accuse him of not caring, not when everything he’d done was in dedication to his family. Still, his brother is probably agitated due to the pain, and starting a fight will only make things worse. “I’ll berate you for your arrogance in private. And _you_ will stay here while I find a mage well-versed in the way of curses.”

 

“As you wish, _Your Highness_ ,” Leo sneers, and pain quickly grips his chest again. He raises a hand to his mouth, more as a net to keep the flowers from spraying everywhere than a polite gesture. As he pulls it away, the floppy, silky petals of a black petunia cover his palm. Resentment, or anger… Not surprising he’d produce them.

 

Xander returns with Nyx, a dark mage that Leo had become somewhat comfortable with during the war. In a way, he’s thankful to see her, because at least he isn’t showing weakness in front of a stranger. Nyx sits gracefully on the edge of Leo’s cot, resting her hand against the prince’s arm. “You’re not cursed,” she says, which is the best news Leo has heard in years. “Well… Not by human hands, I should say.”

 

“Tell us, Nyx,” Xander urges. “Do you know what’s making him sick?”

 

“Not really,” she admits. “If I had ever heard of this before, perhaps I would know what to look for. All that I can tell is that no curse in all of Nohr is capable of this.”

 

“Can you feel for anything wrong with my aura?” Leo asks. “Perhaps something interfering with Brynhildr? If you can see anything wrong, anything at all…”

 

Nyx hums in thought as she closes her eyes, and the room is tense for a moment. Whatever she says next will not be easy to hear. Whether she knows everything or nothing, or anywhere in-between, knowing the truth will be frightening. That won’t change Leo’s condition, though, so Xander will have to accept the new information no matter how it makes him feel.

 

“I can feel something disturbed in your aura,” Nyx says. “It’s as if Brynhildr is reaching out for Siegfried… and being turned away.”

 

Somehow, Xander feels as if that was the worst possible thing she could say. Even the idea that he could be at fault made his heart sink. Did he hurt Leo in some way? Did he use his sword improperly and cause some form of harm to Brynhildr? He stares at his brother, somewhat distraught that Leo doesn’t seem to be quite as surprised by this as he should be. Just how much information has he withheld?

 

“Is that the cause?” Leo asks, voice hushed. “And if so, how do we fix it? Must we perform a ritual?”

 

“That, I cannot say,” Nyx replies. “I hold no illusions that I am familiar enough with these weapons to know how they work; I can only tell you how they feel. If I may suggest, perhaps you could write to Prince Ryoma and request his assistance? The Hoshidan princes are the only others knowledgeable about the legendary weapons, after all.”

 

“Not a bad idea,” Xander agrees. “I shall do so immediately. Thank you for your help, Nyx.” The dark mage stands and gives a polite bow, but Xander stops her before she leaves. “Wait, just a moment. Is there… anything else wrong with Leo? Anything at all?”

 

“No,” Nyx replies. “What’s happening to him is closer to a disease than a curse. It’s an illness with a source, and that source must be cut off before it can heal. I am no cleric. I can tell you nothing of illnesses.”

 

“I see…” Obviously, it wasn’t what Xander wanted to hear. His involvement in this matter was more than likely now. She said that Brynhildr was “reaching out for Siegfried and being turned away”… Could it be, perhaps, that energy that should be shared between their weapons is being forced into Leo’s body? If so, why isn’t Siegfried accepting that energy? What is it between them that’s so broken, ruined to the point where it’ll kill his precious little brother?

 

The news haunts him, but Xander dismisses Nyx anyway. She can’t help them any more than she already has. At least he has a starting point, an idea of where he can go, what he can do. Not all hope is lost, not just yet. If only he knew how much time they had…

 

“Umm… Xander…?” Elise pipes up. She had been so quiet, he had nearly forgotten she was there. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… Leo wanted me to keep it a secret, and…”

 

“Yes, Leo,” Xander interrupts, snapping his fingers to dismiss the maids and clerics from the room. “Let’s talk about why you wanted to keep this a secret.”

 

Elise puffs out her cheeks, because her brothers should _not_ be fighting, yet here they go again. Leo’s expression is cold and harsh yet again. They will _never_ make progress like this. “What difference would it have made?” Leo growls. “Had I told you before the war, writing to Hoshido wouldn’t have been an option. All I would have given you was something to worry about.”

 

“You think I’m not worried now?!” Xander’s face is as stony and stern as any other time he’d lectured his siblings. “Leo, you’ve been slowly dying for _years!_ What makes you think that dropping all of that anxiety on me at once would be any better than being honest with me from the start?”

 

“Because you had an army to lead!” Leo is all but trembling with his anger, fists curled tight at his sides. “If I had told you I was ill, you would hesitate!”

 

“And what if your illness had struck in the midst of battle?” Xander snaps back. “What if you entered a high-risk situation and stalled because you coughed up flowers again? I wasn’t leading anyone when we entered Valla, Leo! You could have told me then!”

 

Leo tilts his head down, chuckling darkly, almost eerily. “You’re right, brother,” he concedes. “As always, I am the only one at fault. Please, forgive me my insolence.”

 

“Leo…” Xander’s lip curls into a snarl, more out of frustration than pure anger. This routine is common for them. Xander yells, Leo yells back a bit, then bows out with a self-deprecating remark. He wants to bark accusations at Leo, to demand to know what exactly he’s getting at, what that tone of his is accusing him of… but Xander knows it isn’t worth it. It’ll just trigger the final stage of the routine, the one where Leo bows out. Their entire relationship is just them talking in one big circle, spiraling down until there’s nothing left to do but crash and burn.

 

Before Xander, can open his mouth to speak, Elise cuts in. “Stop it!” she cries. “Stop fighting! It isn’t fair! Why do you two always have to yell all the time?! You’re supposed to love each other!”

 

“Yes,” Leo mutters, eyes almost glinting in the shade of the bangs nearly hiding his face, “we are _supposed_ to.”

 

Xander can’t take it anymore. He spins on his heel and storms out of the room to cool his head. Elise wants to follow, but decides it’s more important to stay there with Leo, so she just crosses her arms with a huff. The warm colors of marigold petals float like snowflakes into Leo’s lap. Jealousy. Cruelty. _Grief._

 

Leo doesn’t look up at his sister, doesn’t really think of anything besides his brooding until the door to the infirmary opens and both of his retainers burst through in a comical pile of limbs and capes. Odin and Niles actually have to _untangle_ each other in order to get to his bedside, cursing and growling at each other all the while. It brings a tiny little smirk to his lips, achingly small though it may be.

 

“My lord,” Odin pants, taking a knee at the side of the cot. “We came running as soon as we received word! O, what foul beasts have done you wrong, what wretched, cruel hand must I-!”

 

“We heard you’re puking flowers,” Niles interrupts. Leo blanches at his blunt phrasing, though isn’t quite surprised that it’s less than tactful. “We wanted to make sure that you’re all right, and if there’s anything that we can do…”

 

“I’ll let you know,” Leo replies, a certain softness in his voice. “Thank you… Odin, Niles… Your presence alone is a great relief.”

 

They don’t spend much more time in the infirmary, because it’s pointless, to say the least. Nyx told them to speak with a cleric, but they’d been speaking with clerics all morning and making no progress. Hoshido may be Leo’s last hope. Prince Ryoma and Prince Takumi had been warm and welcoming when their armies parted ways, so he isn’t worried that they won’t cooperate. His true fear is that Brynhildr has concocted some entirely new disease, an illness yet to be studied. That… would make Leo a test subject, at best. Without some form of lead, some hope in this never-ending nightmare, there is no possibility of survival.

 

He tries not to think about it. Leo’s retainers had escorted him to the garden on his request, mostly for a chance to breathe. Their company is more welcome than even his siblings’, cruel as that may be to say. With his retainers, he doesn’t have anyone to impress, and there are no judging eyes to hide from. It’s just the three of them, making small talk, trying to forget Leo’s dire situation. And that, he realizes, is far preferable to making amends with Xander.

 

Leo coughs hydrangeas into the hood of Niles’ cape. _Heartlessness._

 

“Oh, Gods, Niles, I’m so sorry…!” Leo is still coughing a bit as he tries to shake the petals from Niles’ hood, but his retainer stops him and takes care of it himself.

 

“Are you all right, milord?” Niles is still reaching behind his head to shake at his hood as he fixes his single eye onto his liege. “Does it hurt?”

 

“I… a little,” Leo confesses. “I’m all right. It doesn’t last long.”

 

Odin has fixed his attention on Leo as well, stormy eyes full of concern. “Lord Leo… This is no mere illness. It is as if Brynhildr is choking you out… Is this tome cursed? Did your late father bestow upon you a weapon with the intent of harming you, not unlike our Vallite ally, your family not by blood?”

 

“Uh…” Normally, Leo doesn’t have much issue translating Odin’s cryptic words – they’re almost like a puzzle to him, and he always rather enjoyed puzzles – but today, he is tired, he is frazzled, and he is still upset with his brother. He hasn’t a clue what Odin just said, and it shows in his grimace.

 

“Is the book killing you?” Niles mercifully intervenes, and suddenly Leo is oh so very grateful for his blunt attitude. “It’s entirely possible that Garon did something to it. Or he could have kept any repercussions tied to Brynhildr a secret from you. Though, I’m guessing you don’t know, because if you did, you’d be healed already.”

 

“Very perceptive of you, Niles,” Leo chuckles, and Niles barely conceals the way he brightens at the praise. “I’m not entirely sure what it is, but Brynhildr _must_ be the cause… and…” As he pauses to work over his next words in his head, Leo frowns. “This stays between the three of us, all right? I _know_ it has something to do with Xander, and I _know_ that it isn’t because he cursed me. I just… don’t know what in the world it could possibly be.”

 

“Prince Xander, the man who is all but crowned king, and more importantly, your older brother?” Odin frowns as well, almost too easily affected by his lord’s mood. “How could this be? Has the ever-flowing fountain of your brotherly love run dry? No, but Prince Xander is a man of great honor! How could he ever cause you such untold suffering?”

 

“Hard to believe,” Niles agrees. “If Prince Xander wanted Lord Leo dead, he’d do it quickly. He’s never been quite the man for a subtle approach.”

 

Oddly enough, their words are comforting to Leo. He’d feared that his brother secretly hated him, that perhaps the relationship between Siegfried and Brynhildr was a product of an irreparable relationship. Hearing them rule out the possibility of hatred, and so quickly… It gave him a hope that he felt a little guilty to have found. “I don’t think it’s him, necessarily,” Leo clarifies. “Nyx took a look at me and said that our legendary weapons are… misbehaving.”

 

“Ah!” Odin points a finger in the air, as if he’d just made a great revelation. “So it is not Prince Xander, but _Siegfried_ that wishes you harm! Two legendary weapons, clashing with their very spirits, their endless battle unhindered by the will of their wielders! The tome of enchanted forests, crying out in pain as Siegfried mercilessly-!”

 

“Somehow, Odin, I don’t think that’s helping,” Niles sighs. “And it’s not as if we _can_ help. We have no idea if changing the dynamic between them will help or hurt Lord Leo.”

 

Leo pauses for a moment. Something about what he just said makes him feel hopeless all over again in the worst of ways, because if even Niles can’t pull a favor and have something fixed… “You’re wrong, Niles.” He can’t maintain eye contact with his retainers as he admits this. “You _can_ help. I…” It’s showing weakness. It’s embarrassing. Just the idea of coming undone like he’s about to sends a hot flash of anxiety and embarrassment through Leo’s body. But, he… He really needs to say this. “Just your company is help enough. If the two of you could stay by my side… If you could stay with me through the night, I… I’m scared. I don’t know what’s happening, and I can’t do anything about it, and I… I…!

 

“…I don’t want to die alone…!”

 

The sounds of the fountain seem to grow in volume to fill the silence in the garden. Leo’s ashamed, shaking form is highlighted by the dying rays of the Nohrian sun, tinted in the warm colors of marigold flowers. His retainers can do nothing. They cannot take his illness away from him. They cannot speak with Xander and convince him to change his ways, one step at a time, until they find the step that heals Leo. They cannot break Siegfried in two, and end whatever curse has laid claim upon his throat.

 

However, there is something they can do, if only for the short-term. Niles, ever the brave one, opens his arms. He dares not initiate a hug, not with his liege in a state so fragile, but the offer is there, warm and waiting. And Leo collapses into it. The prince pulls his retainer so tightly to his chest that he’s almost certain it hurts, but the numbness he feels inside makes it hard to focus on such a thing. He barely notices a second set of arms and a chin on his shoulder, but he’s just as grateful for Odin’s support. There, in the garden, Leo’s walls come crashing down, and he allows himself a moment of weakness he hadn’t indulged in for years, not since he was a child.

 

He sobs, unhindered, deep and loud and with every aching fiber of his heart.


	3. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice that the relationship tag has been updated. I decided I wanted the method to curing Leo to be a little more complex and gave him a romantic interest. Sorry if it isn't a pairing you're into, but it's mostly meant to be a plot device. This is still going to be centered on the relationship between Xander and Leo.
> 
> Also, if someone could tell me how to insert pictures into ao3 without having to upload it to an external site, that'd be great. I spent about an hour designing a nifty separator thing, and I can't even use it.

Leo awakens, warm and groggy and just a bit sore. The first thing that runs through his mind: _they stayed._ He had felt awkward and childish, asking his retainers to coddle him through the night like a toddler. But… he needed it. He needed to feel like he wasn’t alone, that if he never woke up, he’d at least be surrounded by people who would miss him dearly. Odin is snoring lazily into his ear, deep breaths tickling the hair against the back of his neck. Niles has his chin pressed against the crown of Leo’s head, tucking his liege comfortably against his chest. Though he feels a little guilty for putting them in such an awkward situation, he’s never felt more secure in his entire life.

 

Unfortunately, the shared body heat is making Leo a bit _too_ warm, and remaining in their embrace will make him unbearably hot. He doesn’t want to wake them, but it’s impossible to slip out from between two people without causing some sort of disturbance, doubly so for someone as light a sleeper as Niles is. Instead, he shifts in Niles’ arms, curling his fingers into his retainer’s shirt. “Morning,” he mumbles, and he finds that his voice is a little hoarse.

 

“Good morning, milord,” Niles whispers back. Had he been awake the entire time? “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Ah… Yes,” Leo replies. “Thank you… for staying. I was… You didn’t…”

 

There’s a soft pressure on his lips all of a sudden, and it shocks him awake. It’s just a finger. Thank the Gods. “Not another word, milord,” Niles hushes him. “I _did_ need to. We both did. I am bound by blood to protect you. That means that I must protect your heart as well.”

 

Leo is blushing deep crimson as Niles pulls his finger away. He’d been irrationally close to Niles from the moment he saved him, pity and morbid curiosity quickly shifting into something more meaningful. For years, he confided his fears, running to his retainer when he wished he could cry on his brother’s shoulder instead. For years, he’d thought of Niles as somewhat of an auxiliary brother. Now… He’s fallen in love. No, maybe it isn’t quite love, not just yet, but it is certainly a _very_ persistent crush. It’s a frequent fantasy, meeting on a balcony while a party goes on within the castle, or sitting down by the fountain, maybe a daring rescue, and then… The rest, Leo will never admit to imagining. Still, it’s good that Niles didn’t kiss him now, because he thinks he would _die_ if his first kiss was in a bed with Odin still snoring into his back.

 

“Thank you, Niles,” Leo whispers, careful not to stammer. He can still feel his lips tingling. “I think you’re being a bit of an overachiever, but… I truly appreciate it.”

 

“Mmm, tell that to Sir Snoring Shadows over there,” Niles quips, shifting to pull away. Leo misses his warmth immediately, and he scolds himself inwardly for wanting to pull him back down.

 

With a newly opened spot on the bed, Leo decides it’s about time to get up, but Odin’s arms are still latched around his waist. “Uh…” He tries to tug himself away, but his retainer grumbles and nuzzles closer. Thankfully, though he chuckles at first, Niles is willing to help. After a bit of careful planning, they’re able to pry Odin’s arm away and free Leo from his grasp. “I suppose that’s one more thing I’ll have to thank you for today.”

 

“And it’s one more thing I’ll tell you I’m more than happy to do,” Niles replies. “Odin could sleep through a storm, I swear.”

 

“Well, I won’t argue that…” Leo smiles softly, staring back down at the bed where his other retainer lies. “Do you think we should wake him?”

 

“Give him time to wake on his own, and if not, we carry him to his room like a damsel,” Niles decides. The tiny grin it puts on Leo’s face is worth it.

 

Leo gathers a set of clothes from his drawers and takes them behind a folding screen to change. “Do you know if I have anything to do today? I’m all out of sorts after everything that’s happened.”

 

“There was one conference, but Prince Xander has cancelled it,” Niles replies. He doesn’t have to say what for. “We may receive word from Hoshido, however. A letter was sent by wyvern, to be delivered as quickly as possible. If all goes well, there’ll be a pegasus knight returning the favor.”

 

“Hopefully.” Leo hums as he tugs on his shirt, then grins. “Maybe you’ll get to see Tsubaki.”

 

Niles scoffs. Leo’s grin grows wider.

 

“It’s been a while,” Leo says, because if he teases Niles for too long, he’ll start to brood. A change of topic is in order. “Has Odin moved at all?”

 

“Not really.” Niles walks over to the bed and pokes at Odin’s nose, and the mage briefly scrunches his face, only to return right to snoozing. “Still seems dead to me.”

 

“I guess our first plan seems an unexpectedly proper course of action,” Leo chuckles. He secures a belt around his waist, then steps out from behind the folding screen. “What do you think, Niles?”

 

“Well, I’d rather leave that angelic face to rest undisturbed, but I think the maids wouldn’t stop whispering for _years_ if they found him sleeping in your bed,” the rogue replies. “I’ll see if I can’t move him without ruining that perfect picture, hmm? After all, sweet damsels never walk on their own, lest they mar their dainty feet with calluses.”

 

Rustling from the bed captures their attention. “Odin Dark has arisen from the depths of his slumber,” the mage in question mumbles, half his body pushed off the mattress, eyes bleary. “And he insists that he can carry himself on his own damn feet.”

 

Leo cracks up before he can stop himself. He sputters out an ugly noise, and then he _laughs,_ because it’s all too funny. Odin doesn’t curse often, and so he caught Leo by complete surprise in practically every way. His retainers are just… the _best_ people imaginable. There are things that a man desires from the depths of his heart, that all his riches cannot hope to buy, yet those two always give him these things so easily. Laughter, comfort, support… _Happiness._ He’s all but forgotten the dark cloud that hangs above his head, all thanks to his two best friends.

 

Niles had joined in with Leo’s laughter, but he calms himself with a shake of his head. “Well, all right, then. Get yourself together, and let’s go, before someone starts asking questions.”

 

Indeed, there was nothing to do that day, and indeed, a pegasus knight did arrive with a letter not too late into the day. And, indeed, it was Tsubaki. Niles was _not_ happy. He stared down Princess Sakura’s retainer the entire time, lip curling whenever the Hoshidan so much as _looked_ at Leo. When Xander offered him a room to stay the night, Niles was _livid_ , and though Leo was tempted to tease at first, he decided to have a little mercy on his retainer and keep his mouth shut. According to the letter, Princess Sakura, Princess Hinoka’s retainer Azama, and the two princes of Hoshido would be arriving in Nohr as quickly as time allowed. So, rather than have Tsubaki fly back to Hoshido and inevitably miss catching up with his liege, he’ll stay in Castle Krakenburg and leave with the Hoshidan royal family. Leo could probably come to see them in their castle, but Xander dismissed even the smallest of hints in that direction. What a time to be an overprotective older brother.

 

It took about three days for them to arrive, and that meant three days of Niles and Tsubaki bickering back and forth. Leo actually worried for his safety after a while. Every time they crossed paths, he would have to step in and apologize on Niles’ behalf, though Tsubaki would only smile and say “I accept _your_ apology, Prince Leo.” And, of course, that made things worse.

 

The worst was on the third night, just before dinner. Leo had his retainers escort him to the dining room, where they crossed paths with Tsubaki yet again. There, in front of the large, oak door, the pegasus knight falls to one knee, takes Leo’s hand in his, and kisses it. “Prince Leo,” he greets, flashing a bright, perfect smile. “Might I say that you are looking as handsome as ever?” Despite being completely disconcerted by the encounter, Leo feigns a smile and laughs off his nerves, so as not to offend Tsubaki over his kind gesture, forward though it may be.

 

Tsubaki barely manages to stand again before Niles punches him square in the jaw.

 

It’s all downhill from there. Leo yells at Niles to _stop,_ but he obviously ignores it. Tsubaki rubs at the bruise forming on his jaw, and only takes a moment to right himself before he returns the attack. Should Leo get between them? It’s dangerous, yes, but they seem to be _very_ intent on hurting each other. Niles tackles Tsubaki, and begins to pummel him, blow after blow-

 

_“Knock it off!”_

 

Before Leo can register it, Odin is there, pulling his coworker off of their guest. Niles is still flailing as Odin hoists him up, and it’s a bit jarring to be reminded of just how _buff_ Odin is beneath all those layers, revealing and not. “Niles! _Stop!_ ” He has to squeeze the rogue’s chest to get him to calm down, a soft cry squeezing out of his throat in both pain and frustration. “You are embarrassing our liege! This man is a guest of the royal family!”

 

“I won’t let that bastard mock Lord Leo!” Niles spits. “Put me down!”

 

“No,” Leo says, voice stern and commanding. “Odin is right. If someone else saw this, it’d be a great embarrassment to all of Nohr. Niles, do not lay another finger on him. Tell him you’re sorry.”

 

Niles has stopped struggling, but his lip is still curled. “ _Sorry,_ ” he growls. He does a poor job of masking the animosity he still harbors. Odin sets him down as Tsubaki works his jaw again. They both have a small splattering of blossoming bruises, it seems.

 

“I’ll accept your apology when it comes from _you,_ and not your liege,” Tsubaki replies. “But, no need to worry, Prince Leo. I won’t tell anyone else about how your foolish retainer lost his temper over a mere show of respect.”

 

That’s all Leo needs to turn the tables. Suddenly, his frown is deep, eyes cold as ice. “Tsubaki,” he starts, tone low and threatening. “It would do you well not to insult my retainer, considering I am the prince whose illness is at the focus of your visit here. Niles is one of my most trusted companions. While I will not deny that he was at fault, it would be rather remiss of you to try to start another brawl with one of those responsible for maintaining my safety.” Leo quirks a brow, as if daring Tsubaki to continue on his previous train of thought. “I trust you will not be so foolish as to put public relations at risk over a petty fight?”

 

Tsubaki actually deflates, his oh-so perfect face curved into a delicate frown, and Niles is _relishing_ this. “Of course, Prince Leo… I apologize for my rudeness. I shouldn’t have gotten so involved in our little quarrel that I involved you in it… I am truly sorry for all the trouble.”

 

“Thank you.” Leo gives a pleased little smile of his own, though not nearly as face-splitting as Niles’ grin. “And please, enjoy your stay in Nohr.”

 

Leo is a little too proud of himself to dwell on how much Niles had embarrassed him. But as he thinks back on it, Niles had shouted something about Tsubaki mocking him, hadn’t he? What was all that about? Maybe there was something more to that fight than he could see?

 

He decides he’ll ask later. For now, it’s time to avoid Xander and keep his four day ignoring-big-brother-at-dinner streak going strong. They often sit with Elise at one end of the table, and Xander at the other. Originally, Camilla would take the end opposite Xander, but she allowed Elise to take her seat once she heard her dearest Selena would rather be closer to her two “besties”. So, now they sit with Leo and Camilla along the sides, each retainer somewhat fixed to his or her seat at the table, since they’ve gotten comfortable with the arrangement. Odin and Selena always sit on the side closest to Xander so that they can speak to each other, as well as Laslow. That forces Niles to sit next to one of Elise’s retainers. It’s usually Arthur; Effie often refuses to sit next to him. So, each time they eat together, Niles pretends to be a pervert and cuddles up close to Leo in order to cover up the fact that he’s hiding away from Arthur.

 

Because of that, Leo is taken aback when Niles is mostly subdued as he takes his place. He still scoots a bit close, though, because he still feels rather uncomfortable around Arthur. “Thank you,” Niles mumbles when they’re both seated. “You didn’t have to stand up for me like that, especially after I acted out.”

 

“Of course I did,” Leo huffs. “I need to stand up for the integrity of my retainer. You two can bicker all you want, but I won’t stand for him trying to tarnish your name. I wouldn’t employ someone less than perfect for the job.”

 

“You flatter me,” Niles chuckles as he shuffles his vegetables around with his fork.

 

“You’re still doing extra chores tonight,” Leo retorts, his voice only a hair’s breadth away from a sing-song tone.

 

Niles hangs his head and sighs. “I know.”

 

They eat in silence for a while, watching the others as they make small talk, laughing and bickering with each other. Leo still has questions burning in his mind, and he sets down his fork to air them. “When you said that Tsubaki was trying to mock me… what did you mean? I wasn’t offended by what he did at all.”

 

Niles pauses mid-bite. He chews slowly, swallowing like he wants to occupy his mouth to keep himself quiet. Of course, he can’t stall forever, so he gives in with a sigh. “We had an argument earlier,” he explains. “I called him ‘princess’, and he replied by saying he’d make a perfect princess for… you.” There’s no need to convey how awkward that had been, and how violently Niles had reacted. Some evidence was left behind when they fought. “Must’ve gathered that it’d piss me off if he flirted with you.”

 

“I see…” Leo furrows his brow, trying to fight down the little skip the admission puts in his heartbeat. “Did… Did Tsubaki tell you that he had a crush on me? I’m confused.”

 

Niles _sputters._ For once, Leo was able to fluster him, and he can’t even figure out how it happened. It takes the retainer a few false starts to form a reply. “He, well… I don’t think he _meant_ it,” he admits. “We were digging at each other. He found something that made me mad and dug deeper. So when he kissed your hand, all I could think was that he was _using_ you to get to me, and… I lost it.”

 

That makes sense. Niles _never_ loses his cool, no matter how much he hates the person he’s bickering with. Now that Leo knows, he’s rather grateful that Niles stood up against Tsubaki. He turns back to his meal, politely poking at a carrot. “I changed my mind. If you did too many chores, Odin would grow bored.”

 

The way that Niles beams at him as he happily digs into a potato tells him that the message got across.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prince Ryoma arrives the next morning, accompanied by the party detailed in his letter. Xander gives him a firm handshake, and they talk like old friends. Prince Takumi is immediately drawn to Leo, fretting awkwardly over his favorite pen pal. “Is this why you never wrote back?” Takumi is sort of out of the loop, but he missed Leo after the war, and strangely, Leo finds that the feeling is mutual. It’s so easy to talk to Takumi, and he had missed the simplicity of their friendship.

 

Leo doesn’t bother explaining what happened to Takumi, though, because they’re all ushering each other to the infirmary not long after their greetings. Both Azama and Sakura agree that the symptoms are very, _very_ bad, and that no time should be wasted before looking at Leo. It’s a little uncomfortable, having so many eyes on him, being poked and prodded and whatnot. He’s thankful that Takumi and Ryoma wait outside. He doesn’t want them to see exactly how he’ll break apart when he hears that he’s going to die.

 

Sakura and Azama work well as a team; namely, Sakura does the diagnosis, and Azama does the talking. “I didn’t want to believe it at first,” Azama whispers to Xander as they stand a safe distance from Leo’s cot. “After all, this is a rare disease that hasn’t been seen for hundreds of years. Hanahaki disease, they call it. Fascinating, really.”

 

“What is this… ha-ha-key disease?” Xander frowns, the unfamiliar Hoshidan word awkward on his tongue.

 

“Hanahaki,” Azama repeats. “The flowers are a result of unrequited love. The person he loves must return his feelings, exactly as he feels for them, or else he’ll die.” Gods, but the monk can say it so easily, as if discussing the weather. Xander is rather unnerved by him, and if he didn’t owe them all a debt for coming out here in the first place, he’d be shying away. “It’d be easier if he could tell us who, but so much as thinking about a confession makes the symptoms flare up. It’s a bit of a guessing game from here.”

 

“Right,” Xander sighs. “And it still doesn’t explain the involvement of Siegfried and Brynhildr…”

 

“Well, not necessarily,” Azama shrugs. “The bond you have with your brother… Is that not a form of love?”

 

_Oh._

 

Suddenly, Xander feels like he’s going to be sick. No, he _should_ be sick. _He_ should be the one who’s ill, suffering and dying and coughing up flowers. To think, that Leo was sick with some ancient disease because Xander failed to love him right… How can he ever live with himself? Knowing that he failed to give Leo the most basic support that an older brother should, how can he spend even a moment doing anything but fighting to fix this, and hating himself if he can’t?

 

“It’s only a theory,” Azama assures, but it does little to relieve Xander’s stress. “Fortunately, clerics of times long past were able to find a way to remove the disease from the body. If it comes down to it, we can perform a surgery and have it removed.”

 

_That_ eases Xander’s stress a little. “Then, we should conduct the surgery posthaste.”

 

Azama chuckles, as if Xander had just said something silly. “Oh, you don’t want to do _that,_ I assure you.”

 

Xander blinks, more startled by those words than anything else Azama had said, which was a feat in itself. “Why would you say that? Is curing it not the goal?”

 

“Of course it is,” Azama agrees. “But, you see, there’s one fatal flaw to this surgery. The person he’s pining over… If the disease is surgically removed from him, Prince Leo will never feel love for that person ever again.”

 

Xander’s world stops spinning. His heart _breaks._ In order to save Leo, there’s a good chance that he has to give up on their relationship entirely. No, but of course he doesn’t have to, he… He can fix this. And maybe it isn’t even him, maybe Leo has a crush on someone, and it’ll all go away when they get together. That’s the only hope he can cling to right now. Accepting that he was at fault, failing Leo in the worst of ways…

 

“Prince Xander?” Azama draws him out of his thoughts, an unusually concerned look on his (ab)normally cheerful face. “You seem troubled. There is still hope, you know. It doesn’t have to end in loss.”

 

“Then, what can I do?” Xander is desperate, eyes filled with barely concealed fear.

 

Azama sighs. “ _Talk to him._ You can’t solve a matter of the heart with medicine.” He gives the crown prince a gentle shove. “ _Go._ He needs you.”

 

It’s easier said than done. Leo hasn’t spoken to him in four days. How do they begin? What could he say that hasn’t already been said? He stands next to the cot, and their eyes meet, unvoiced questions hanging heavy in the air. Xander reaches down and takes Leo’s hand in his, but the gesture only further worries the younger prince. The contact is somewhat soothing, but there’s sadness in the way Xander slowly tangles their fingers together as if Leo would jerk his hand from his grasp.

 

“What did Azama say to you?” Leo whispers.

 

Xander shakes his head, choking on every word that bubbles near the surface. So many things to say. So many things that should have been resolved so long ago.

 

“I… I’m so sorry.”


	4. The Courage to Doubt

The future King of Nohr, acting commander until the day of his coronation, master swordsman and wielder of the legendary Siegfried… All of these pompous titles and achievements, and Xander still fails to make so much as a dent in their predicament. Even with more than half of the Hoshidan royals at his disposal, Xander only has a name for all his troubles. The surgery is a last resort. He refuses to think about it, especially considering how haunting Azama’s words had been.

 

And after all that, Xander couldn’t really bring himself to tell Leo the details he wanted. He stood there, gripping Leo’s hand until he finally whispered that they should go. It was all so overwhelming, and he just… needed time. He needed a plan. It is _very_ likely that the flaws in their relationship is what ails Leo now, but there is still that off chance that it could be caused by Leo’s love for another instead. No, it _has_ to be that. If it’s not, he doesn’t know how he’ll live with himself.

 

As he leans his weary body over the balcony outside his room, Xander sighs, Leo’s words rattling around harshly in his skull. When Xander requested that they leave the infirmary, Leo tore his hand away and became defiant. He was angry that his brother wouldn’t tell him about what was _killing_ him, accusing Xander of thinking him too weak. Now that he has hindsight, he understands. He imagines that Leo must have felt hurt, belittled and babied in ways that made him feel disrespected. But Gods, did they fight over it. Even timid Princess Sakura piped up and begged them to stop, and it didn’t truly end until Leo was caught in a violent petal-coughing fit.

 

The more his mind wanders, the more Xander’s opinion on the root of the disease wavers and conflicts. If a conversation so simple had turned into a heated argument that easily, it wasn’t hard to imagine that it could disrupt the energies between their legendary weapons. On the other hand, if he jumps to conclusions and works at repairing a hopeless relationship that isn’t the cause of the disease, they’ll lose precious time. They need another lead, a better lead, or _something_ they can do to work on a solution that won’t take away from the few moments he has left with his brother.

 

A knock on the open glass door drags the crown prince out of his thoughts. “Milord?” It’s Laslow, looking appropriately concerned as he cautiously steps next to his liege. “You were in quite a huff when you left the infirmary… May I ask if you’re all right?”

 

“I believe so,” Xander mumbles, because saying he’s sure would be a lie. “I’m merely at a loss. I shouldn’t feel responsible for Leo’s illness, but it’s nearly impossible not to.”

 

“I understand…” Laslow mirrors Xander’s position, elbows on the banister, hands clasped over the edge. “When someone you care about is suffering, you can’t help but want to shoulder the burden, and feel useless when you can’t.”

“It’s more than that.” Xander sighs, hanging his head. “Azama told me that the disease is caused by… unrequited feelings.”

 

Before the prince can finish, Laslow _pounces_ on the implication of romance. “Ah! So, Prince Leo is troubled by his yearning for a lover! I can absolutely relate to that. In that case, the solution is rather simple, don’t you think? We unravel the secrets of his heart, and find a way to bring them together!”

 

Xander covers his face with a hand and shakes his head. He should have expected as much. “If only it were that simple… Laslow, Azama said that ‘love’ could mean more than one thing. It could mean the love one has for a brother.”

 

Laslow visibly deflates, posture slumping. “Oh…” He casts his gaze to the garden and chews his lip, his regret and concern plain as day.

 

“But,” Xander continues. “I won’t rule out the idea that it’s romantic. We know nothing about the true nature of Brynhildr’s curse. If it’s caused by a crush, we need to do as you suggested.”

 

It’s as if he’d breathed the life back into Laslow. Xander’s retainer is once again optimistic, posture straight and eyes bright. “Then, we should get to work right away! If we divide our attention, we’re sure to find a cure! Plus, not to brag, but I have plenty of experience with romantic pursuits.”

 

Xander has to fight back the urge to roll his eyes, because yes, he _knows_ that Laslow has that sort of experience, all too well. “Speak with Odin and gather information about those that Leo spends the most time with,” he orders. “He is your friend, yes? No one will think it strange for the two of you to talk. As long as you don’t hint that I asked you to do this, I give you free rein to conduct this operation as you see fit.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Laslow gives him a confident smile and a salute. “And, might I ask, what do you plan to do?”

 

“I’m… not sure.” Xander rubs at the worry lines between his eyebrows. “I _want_ to talk to Leo, but every time I do, things go horribly awry. I can’t remember a day when we had a normal, light-hearted conversation…”

 

“Well, you can do what I do,” Laslow suggests. “Invite him to tea! Sure, the context is a bit different, but… You can never go wrong with tea.”

 

That would be a great suggestion, if Xander wasn’t sure that Leo would outright reject it. Still, he had been lamenting his lack of leads earlier, and… it’s _something_ he can do. “All right,” he replies, “I’ll give it a shot. Perhaps if I invite the Hoshidan royals, he won’t be so quick to turn me away.”

 

“A fine idea,” Laslow praises. “Shall I send the word out now?”

 

“Why not,” Xander agrees, somewhat half-heartedly. “The sooner we begin, the sooner we can get this over with.”

 

Xander wasn’t dreading seeing Leo. He loved to watch his siblings flit around their castle, conducting their business and letting their little quirks shine through. What Xander _did_ dread was the lingering animosity Leo was sure to be harboring, the cold stares bordering on hatred. Part of his defensive attitude towards his brother was his reaction to how it hurt. Though Xander couldn’t always let it show due to his upbringing, he loves Leo, so dearly and truly. Yet, every time they’re in the same room, it’s as if that love only exists to tear him apart. They’re only able to strategize when they speak peacefully, and nothing more than that. At first, Xander had chalked this up to one of his sacrifices as future king, as his father gave him no choice but to act the part for the role he’d one day fill. Now, after witnessing his father’s death, knowing that Anankos had destroyed the man that had once been his hero, he wonders… was it a sacrifice worth making? Could he have found some way to make it work without losing Leo like this?

 

It doesn’t matter, not anymore. They can only fix this by moving forward, not lamenting over the past. So, Xander does as he said he would, meeting Prince Ryoma, Prince Takumi, and Princess Sakura for tea. Leo is a bit late. He can only hope this is because Laslow is keeping him, and not because he plans to skip out on the occasion.

 

“I’d like to begin by offering my condolences,” Ryoma says, a cup of the finest Nohrian tea nestled between his palms. “It causes me great sorrow, to see my former comrade-in-arms in such a hopeless situation. Prince Leo is the last one to deserve such a fate.”

 

“You needn’t mourn for our sake,” Xander assures. “The fact that you left your kingdom to be here in our time of need means more than you know. If anything, I should apologize for the danger I have undoubtedly placed your people in, considering only Princess Hinoka guards the throne…”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Takumi shrugs. “She’s more than capable of running things for a few days. Anyone that comes close to her will be leaving in pieces.”

 

“A-And, umm…” Sakura stammers. “We’re friends now… r-right? I want to make sure Prince Leo’s okay…”

 

Xander can’t help but smile at how warmly the Hoshidans are treating him now. “You’re all too kind, truly. After all, my brother-”

 

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to gossip about someone who isn’t here?”

 

All eyes turn to the door, where Prince Leo stands beside his retainers. There it is, the cold stare that Xander had been dreading, crossed arms and furrowed brows completing his ensemble. His mood from leaving the infirmary must have just barely lost its edge, only calmed to the point where he could sit in a room with both his brother and the Hoshidans without making a scene. _It’s still bordering on being a scene,_ Xander notes to himself, watching somewhat nervously as Leo crosses the room and takes the seat right next to him. He knows Leo won’t do anything to make him look a fool in front of a political ally. It’s whether or not they’ll catch each other in the hall to criticize each other’s behavior that has him on edge.

 

“Leo,” Xander begins, tone carefully composed. “It doesn’t quite count as gossip when your illness is the nature of their visit.”

 

“Of course not,” Leo agrees, immediately fixing himself a cup of tea with grace befitting his title. “It was merely a jest to lighten the mood. I apologize if you found it less than amusing.”

 

There he goes, taking jabs and then politely covering them up with lies that could easily be seen through, yet no one could ever call him out on them. He _knows_ it pisses Xander off when he does that. That’s exactly why Leo is doing this.

 

Since Xander is too busy trying to form a response that doesn’t involve screaming, Ryoma takes up the conversation instead. “Circumstances aside, it’s good to see you again, Prince Leo.”

 

“The feeling is mutual,” Leo replies, and the sincerity in his smile spurs the beginnings of jealousy in his brother. It’s a silly, foolish thing to feel envy for, and by all means it shouldn’t be affecting him at all, but Leo never smiles that easily for Xander. “I’m happy to see our nations coming together, even after the war. We really do appreciate the support.”

 

“Think nothing of it,” Ryoma reassures. “We merely extend the same kindness we hope we can expect from you. Our relation to Corrin has made us like family now. Should you ever need to rely on us, we will support you as best we can.”

 

 _Family._ After all that’s happened, Xander wonders if he understands that word anymore. His thoughts are easily drawn to brooding, lamenting the loss of his father, remembering how betrayed Corrin’s choice had made him feel, snapping back into the moment to take in Leo’s calculated demeanor. Camilla and Elise never caused him any question, but was it because he’d done something right, or merely because they were too kind to complain about what he’d done wrong?

 

He only notices how far his attention had been dragged away from the conversation when Ryoma calls out his name. “Are you all right?” he asks. “You seem… pensive.”

 

“Ah, please forgive me,” Xander sighs. “I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.” It only occurs to him in that moment that there are still things he has to prepare for his coronation, and just the thought of dealing with that on top of Leo’s illness makes his head spin a bit.

 

“Well, it’s not every day that your brother contracts Hanahaki disease,” Takumi mumbles.

 

“Y-Yeah, don’t worry, it’s okay!” Sakura does her best to reassure him. “I-I just… wish I could be of more help…”

 

“You offered us more than what’s available in Nohr,” Leo replies. “I’d certainly say that’s a valuable contribution. We’ll just have to figure out the rest on our own.”

 

“Which reminds me,” Xander adds. “The reason why we asked for you, Prince Ryoma, Prince Takumi. One of our mages said that something was amiss between my blade and Leo’s tome.”

 

“Yes, I remember you saying as such in your letter,” Ryoma replies. “I’m afraid, however, that there are no cases of Hanahaki disease that were caused by Raijinto or Fujin Yumi. None that I know of, at least.”

 

“I don’t think it’s the nature of legendary weapons as a whole to cause this disease,” Xander clarifies. “After all, Brynhildr is the only one to conjure plants.”

 

“R-Right,” Sakura pitches in. “Umm… Hanahaki… N-No one knows what causes it. So we know even less, because this probably isn’t a typical case of Hanahaki either…”

 

“So, where do we come in?” Takumi asks. “I don’t think our weapons have the power to fix something like that. I mean, like you said, they don’t do anything with plants.”

 

“No, but your relationship with your brother is the closest example we have to follow,” Xander replies. “If we can find out the difference between us, perhaps we’ll discover the cure.”

 

“I see…” Takumi rubs at his chin and quirks his lips to the side. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

 

“We’ll stay for as long as we can,” Ryoma promises. “And we’ll visit as often as we can after that, until this problem is solved.”

 

“Hopefully, there will be no need for that, but I appreciate the support,” Leo replies. “Princess Sakura, in your expert opinion as a healer, how do you think we should begin with this study?”  
  
“M-Me? U-Umm,” she stammers, “you… You use them to fight, right? M-Maybe you could all train together…? Someone would have to watch… B-But if you take notes on both pairs when you fight together, that might tell you something…?”

 

“An excellent idea.” Xander nods. “Nyx is the one who diagnosed the problem in the first place, so I shall ask for her help.”

 

“It’s worth a try,” Leo sighs. He brings his teacup to his lips as he ponders over it. Undoubtedly, something will go wrong. Brynhildr will act up, or there will be no progress to be made. He has no illusions that it will be anything more than pointless, but it would be better than sitting around, waiting to die. Or perhaps it wouldn’t, and it’d be just one more cause for embarrassment on top of everything else. At this point, he can’t really muster up the will to care.

 

The rest of the conversation is an awkward chat between two nations with a newborn alliance. Leo finds himself admiring Ryoma’s charisma and calm demeanor, and he makes a few recommendations to Takumi for his next read. They wind up in a heated discussion about a book they had both read, debating the characters’ motives and the impact of the ending. Then Ryoma pitches in, confirming that he read it too, and the two youngest princes begin questioning his opinion as well, eager and almost excited. Xander and Sakura are caught as awkward outsiders, unable to contribute, or even leave.

 

“U-Umm…” Sakura leans over to Xander after a while, because it would be rude not to at least attempt a conversation. “D-Did Azama tell you about the cure…?”

 

“He did,” Xander confirms, voice hushed. “I… don’t exactly know how to feel about it.”

 

“W-Well…” Sakura frowns. “Don’t take this the wrong way, b-but I can tell that the two of you don’t get along… Just look at him talking to my brothers. I don’t want to be rude, but… D-Don’t you think that’s h-how it should be?”

 

She’s right. Leo is enjoying himself, laughing and making little hand gestures that would be the last thing he’d ever think to do in a conversation with Xander. These men were once his _enemies._ He once _hated_ Prince Takumi, more than the average Hoshidan. Yet here they are, talking about some silly book that they all read, almost speaking in a different language as they joke about different scenes captured on the pages. Honestly, it never even occurred to Xander that this was a possibility. It had been so long ago when he had truly seen Leo smile…

 

Corrin. The last time he smiled like that was with Corrin.

 

“I-I’m sure that… if you’re kind to him, Prince Leo will open up to you,” Sakura continues. “Even i-if it’s not you, what harm could come of that…? You love him, right…?”

 

Xander doesn’t hesitate. “I do.”

 

Leo turns to look at him. He hesitates.

 

He’s beginning to understand the problem.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Let’s see if I have this right,” Laslow mumbles. His arms are crossed, brows pinched together in a look of pure befuddlement. “You’re… asking me for help with how to tell your _brother_ that you love him?”

 

“I don’t know who else to turn to,” Xander confesses. He looks not unlike a guilty child, gaze cast to the floor as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “I’ve never thought about our relationship that deeply, I suppose… Which only makes matters worse, doesn’t it? Gods, Laslow, I’m a fool. Why didn’t I notice this sooner? The fact that Siegfried won’t share any energy with Brynhildr… I should have known.” He pauses, then looks up at his retainer. “…Do you think… Is there something wrong with me?”

 

“What?! No, milord, of course not!” Laslow is upset by the fact that this even came into question. “Lord Xander, you may be merely a week away from becoming King, but that makes you no less human! You are only capable of so much… If Prince Leo won’t cooperate, how can anyone expect you to make things right on your own?”

 

“Maybe it isn’t Leo that wouldn’t cooperate,” Xander mumbles. “Maybe it was me all along.”

 

“Now, now, let’s not go down that road…” Laslow’s frown deepens. “After all, we can’t change the past. If you want to fix things with Prince Leo, you have to focus on what’s here and now.”

 

“Here and now, Leo refuses to speak with me,” Xander sighs. “What do I do if he tells me off, or… if he tells me he hates me?”

 

Peri pipes up from her place on the bed. “Tell him you’re gonna stab him with a fork if he does!” She had been removing her boots, and honestly, Xander forgot her for a moment. Her addition almost gave him a heart attack.

 

“I… don’t think that’s going to work,” Xander replies, doing his best to refrain from scolding her. “And threatening to kill a royal of any sort will get me in a lot of trouble, anyway.”

 

“Aww, boo,” Peri huffs. She stands next to Laslow and crosses her arms. “Why not? You need to teach that brat some manners! No one messes with Lord Xander!”

 

“Uh… We’ll consider it, Peri,” Laslow chuckles nervously. “And you shouldn’t call Prince Leo a brat. He’s your superior.”

 

“He’s a big meanie.” Peri blows a raspberry. “I don’t like how sassy he is. Not to mention he tried to stop me from having fun!”

 

“That just makes me want to thank him,” Xander sighs. “Peri, we’ve talked about this. Please rein in the bloodlust.”

 

“Aww, okay…” Peri slumps, pouting deeply.

 

“Now, where were we…?” Laslow sighs. Their shared exasperation at Peri’s addition is unspoken, but mutually understood. “I suppose the fact that you have a history makes this much more difficult. I’ve never had to turn around someone’s opinion of me before… Not successfully, at least.”

 

“So, you’re telling me I should ask someone else,” Xander surmises.

 

“N-Not necessarily!” Laslow replies, holding his hands in the air, fingers spread wide. “We have some options. Umm… You said tea went without much of an issue, yes? Why not invite him personally? Just to spend time with him.”

 

“Not to be rude, but isn’t that a bit of a bold step?” Xander argues. “We only just had our first pleasant evening together in years, and it was in the presence of political allies…”

 

“But that could be the entire issue,” Laslow suggests. “Think about it. How do you think your brother feels, after sharing so little time with you?”

 

Awful. That’s how Xander feels about it, at least. But how could he have ever done more? What moment, what little break in his tiresome life could he have dedicated to Leo to make him feel wanted? How could he have balanced that without risking Leo stumbling upon him coming apart, breaking the illusion of the perfect older brother who can protect him from anything? Why is Xander so strong, yet so useless where it matters most?

 

Future King of Nohr. Master swordsman. Chosen wielder of Siegfried. It means nothing to him now. All that matters is that he has strength. He will use it to push through the most impossible of situations, even if it means he must boldly tear through the walls he built around his own heart.

 

“I’ll invite him to tea.”


End file.
